Haunting Past
by Daelis
Summary: Manchmal können wir die Vergangenheit nie ganz hinter sich lassen. Eine Lektion, die auch Kakashi lernen musste. Doch nicht nur die Vergangenheit sucht ihn heim, sondern auch ein ehemaliger Schüler.
1. Reunion

Es war genug. Einfach genug! Dieser Faulpelz von einem... einem... einem Möchtegern-Prinzen eines beinahe ausgestorbenen Volkes glaubte vielleicht, er könnte sich alles erlauben, doch er hatte die Rechnung ohne sie gemacht! Was zu viel war, war zu viel. Ab heute könnte dieser Kerl seinen Arsch mal hochhieven und etwas Produktiveres tun, als wie ein Geisteskranker auf eine Übungspuppe einzudreschen oder irgendwelche Übungen zu machen und dabei zu schauen, als müsste er mal dringend auf die Toilette.

Sie hatte genug davon, immer hinter ihm her zu räumen und die Leute zu vertrösten, die dieser arrogante Schwachkopf dauernd vor den Kopf stieß. Nein, ab heute könnte er das alles schön selbst regeln und seinen Müll selbst wegräumen. Was glaubte er denn, wer sie war? Seine Putzfrau etwa?! So ein... so ein... Saiyajin!

Viel zu lange schon kommandierte dieser arrogante Kerl sie herum, als wäre sie seine Sklavin, während er sich bedienen ließ anstatt sich dankbar dafür zu zeigen, dass sie ihn hier aufgenommen hatte. Nein, Mr. Wichtig hatte sich dafür entschieden, es als selbstverständlich anzusehen und seinen Dank damit zu zeigen, dass er den Gravitationsraum, den sie eigentlich für Son Goku entworfen hatte, regelmäßig in seine Einzelteile zerlegte. Darauf konnte sie getrost verzichten!

Die Erfinderin war wütend. Ziemlich wütend. Sollte dieser Saiyajin bleiben, wo der Pfeffer wuchs. Anfangs hatte sie ja noch Mitleid mit ihm gehabt, weil er so alleine war und so eine traurige Vergangenheit hatte, doch inzwischen ging ihr seine überhebliche, herablassende Art nur noch auf den Keks. Ab heute würde sie andere Saiten aufziehen und entweder er arrangierte sich damit oder er suchte sich ein neues Zuhause.

Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf ihre Züge, während sie die Zahlenkombination festlegte und ehe sie den schmalen Metallriegen durch die eigens zu diesem Zweck von ihr gefertigte Vorrichtung schob. Perfekt.

Mit einem leisen, verheißungsvollen Klicken schloss sich das metallene Wunderwerk, an dem sie nun schon eine ganze Weile gebaut hatte, damit es der Wut Vegetas standhalten würde. Kaum größer als ihre eigene Faust und von schlichter grauer Farbe machte das Schloss eigentlich nicht viel her, doch ihre Tests stimmten sie zuversichtlich, dass es seinen Zweck erfüllen würde.

Es dauerte keine drei Stunden bis auch Vegeta Bulmas neue Erfindung entdeckte – und daran scheiterte. Der lautstarke Wutausbruch war nicht zu überhören und genau das, was die junge Frau mit dem türkisfarbenem Haar erwartet hatte.

„Weib!", erscholl es aus der Küche, doch Bulma dachte nicht einmal daran, sich nun aus ihrer Arbeit reißen zu lassen und die Küche anzusteuern, um dem ach-so-tollen-und-starken-und-wichtigem Saiyajin-Prinzen bei seinem kleinen, hausgemachten Problem zu helfen. Schließlich hatte sie das Schloss selbst angebracht und zwar an der einen Stelle, die dem Saiyajin wirklich weh tat.

Das war nicht der Gravitationsraum, den sie zuerst in Erwägung gezogen hatte, denn dann wäre der Schwarzhaarige sicherlich einfach in die Berge geflogen, um sich dort auszutoben. Nein, sie hatte sich kurzerhand für etwas Kleineres entschieden, das für Vegeta ohne jeden Zweifel von elementarer Wichtigkeit war: Der Kühlschrank!

Es krachte, dann hörte sie einen unterdrückten Fluch, gefolgt von einem erneuten „Weib!", auf das sie natürlich nicht reagierte, sondern geflissentlich so tat, als habe sie es nicht gehört. Stattdessen drehte sie behutsam an einer der kleinen Schrauben der winzigen Apparatur, die vor ihr auf dem Schreibtisch unter einer Lampe mit Lupe lag. Die Kleinigkeit, an der sie hier werkelte, sollte einmal bei Operationen helfen – zumindest wenn alles klappte, wie sie es sich vorstellte. Bis zum ersten Prototypen würden wohl allerdings noch viele Monate vergehen.

„Weib! Komm sofort her!", krähte es aus der Küche und sie konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen. Das hieß dann wohl, dass das Schloss hielt, was sie sich davon versprochen hatte. Wieder rumpelte es. Sie wusste, er würde es nicht wagen, den ganzen Kühlschrank zu zerlegen, um an den Inhalt zu kommen. Immerhin war die Gefahr bei einem solchen Vorhaben zu groß, dass der begehrte Inhalt des Kühlschrankes gleich mit drauf ging. Allzu schnell würde Vegeta an dem neuen Vorhängeschloss allerdings nicht vorbeikommen!

Vegeta spießte das verhasste kleine Ding mit Blicken auf, doch natürlich blieb es davon gänzlich unbeeindruckt. Ein Vorhängeschloss. Sie hatte es allen ernstes gewagt, ein Vorhängeschloss am Kühlschrank anzubringen, um ihn daran zu hindern, etwas zu essen! War das etwa der Ernst dieser Erdenfrau?! Wütend griff der Saiyajin erneut nach dem unscheinbaren Metallschloss, das nicht wie erhofft unter dem Druck seiner sich zur Faust ballenden Hand zerbrach. Verflucht nochmal!

„Weib!", rief er erneut, doch eine Reaktion blieb aus. An seiner Stirn pochte eine Ader bedrohlich und verriet, wie kurz der Saiyajinprinz davor stand, auszurasten.

Noch niemals, in seinem ganzen Leben nicht, war er dermaßen gedemütigt worden! Auf Diät gesetzt von einer schwachen Menschen, der ihm nicht gewachsen war. Wie konnte diese Frau nur so dreist sein?! Er war schließlich nicht irgendjemand, sondern der Prinz des größten Kriegervolkes, der Stärkste im Universum (auch wenn sie das gerne mit einem einzigen Wort konterte: Goku).

Ein letztes Mal rüttelte der Saiyajin an dem Schloss, dessen Material er nicht erkannte, ebensowenig wie das der Kette, die es zusammen hielt. Klar war aber, dass es nicht Eisen war oder Stahl, wie er zunächst angenommen hatte. Beides hätte seiner Kraft nicht widerstanden.

Wutentbrannt stapfte Vegeta in die Werkstatt der Frau, die einfach nicht hören wollte und tat, was sie da auch immer gerade tat. Auch wenn er so seine Zweifel an den Fähigkeiten der menschlichen Rasse hatte, musste er doch zugeben, dass diese Frau hier erstaunlich schnell lernte und in Sachen Technologie ein Genie war. Natürlich würde er ihr das aber niemals sagen, dafür war er viel zu stolz.

„Weib, was soll das?!" Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, zu erklären, was er meinte und war ohnehin sicher, dass sie es sowieso ganz genau wusste. Dieses vermaledeite Vorhängeschloss war ja schließlich nicht von irgendwoher gekommen. Nur sie konnte es dort befestigt haben!

Allein die Gelassenheit, mit der sie erst nach einigen Sekunden, von ihrer Arbeit zu ihm aufsah, machte den Saiyajin rasend, dessen Geduld ohnehin gering portioniert war – wie derzeit auch sein Frühstück.

Sie lächelte und wieder pochte die Ader an seiner Stirn bedrohlich. „Was denn, Vegeta-Schatz? Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was du meinst", erwiderte Bulma in einem derart süßlichen Tonfall, dass der Saiyajin nicht übel Lust hätte, ihr den Hals umzudrehen. Sie wusste ganz genau, was er meinte. Und wie sie das wusste.

Nach ihren bisherigen Streits (und das waren nicht wenige gewesen) wusste Vegeta allerdings, dass er mit Schreien und Schimpfen bei Bulma nicht weiterkäme und noch hatte er sich genug unter Kontrolle, um zumindest mehr oder weniger die Ruhe zu bewahren. „Was soll dieser Mist am Kühlschrank?" „Was denn für ein Mist?" Es war wirklich enervierend mit welch zuckersüßem Klang sie das sagte und doch genau wusste, was ihn ärgerte. Wer, wenn nicht sie, hatte denn dieses verfluchte Ding erst dort angebracht?!

„Das Vorhängeschloss." Ihre Blicke trafen sich und einen Moment lang war es still. Sie wusste es, er wusste es. Dieses kleine, metallene Ding hatte einen ziemlich großen Einfluss auf ihr Miteinander hier im Hause.

Bulma ließ sich bewusst Zeit mit einer Antwort. Sie sah Vegeta an, wie viel Mühe es ihn kostete, sich zu beherrschen und sie hatte nicht vor, es ihm leicht zu machen. Das hatte er ihr schließlich in den letzten Wochen und Monaten auch nicht. Himmel, er war ja fast schon ein halbes Jahr hier und bedankt hatte er sich nicht ein einziges Mal bei ihr!

„Ach, das Vorhängeschloss!", tat sie, als müsste sie sich erst wieder daran erinnern. „Was soll denn damit sein?" Die Erfinderin tat arglos, doch dass der stolze Saiyajin hier war und sie auf das kleine Ding ansprach, genügte vollkommen, um ihr zu verraten, dass es seinen Dienst erfüllte und nicht in seine Einzelteile zerlegt auf dem Teppich lag. Andernfalls wäre Vegeta wohl auch nicht wütend und dass er wütend war, sah sie genau. Seine zu Fäusten geballten Hände bebten und die grimmigen Falten auf seiner Stirn waren noch ein wenig tiefer als sonst.

Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte sie sich, wie es sein konnte, dass zwei so kampflustige Typen wie Son Goku und Vegeta so unterschiedlich waren. Das Einzige, was ihnen beiden auf jeden Fall eigen war, war der unermessliche Appetit, doch wenn sie ihrer Freundin Chichi Glauben schenken konnte, dann lag das bei den Saiyajins wohl im Blut, denn auch Son Gohan, Gokus Sohn, hatte wohl einen gesegneten Appetit.

„Mach es ab." Vegetas Worte erklangen gepresst und es kostete ihn tatsächlich Mühe, nicht loszuschreien. Das Beben in seiner Stimme verriet jedoch, das dazu nicht mehr viel fehlte. Seine Geduld war wirklich überaus knapp bemessen und der Prinz kurz davor, die Menschenfrau in Grund und Boden zu schimpfen. Es wäre ja nicht das erste Mal und vermutlich auch nicht das letzte.

Besonders beeindruckt hatte die Frau sich davon allerdings nie gezeigt, was ihm einen gewissen Respekt vor ihr abnötigte, wussten sie doch beide, dass er im Falle einer Auseinandersetzung der zerbrechlichen, schwachen Menschenfrau haushoch überlegen war, auch ohne sich anzustrengen.

„Nein, das werde ich nicht tun." Vegeta schnappte wütend nach Luft. 'Nein' war mitnichten die Antwort, die er hatte hören wollen, wenn sie auch die war, die er insgeheim schon erwartet hatte. „Du wirst", begann er nun mit drohend leiser Stimme und finsterer Miene, „das Schloss sofort entfernen. SOFORT!" Das letzte Wort brach förmlich aus ihm heraus wie aus einem Vulkan, welchem er schon eine Weile geglichen hatte, so zornesrot sein Kopf gewesen war und so kurz vor dem nächsten Wutausbruch er gestanden hatte.

„Nein. Ganz sicher nicht." Bulma verschränkte die Arme und sah den vertikal herausgeforderten Prinzen herausfordernd an. Sollte er ruhig brüllen und schimpfen. Dass er ihr nichts antun würde, dessen war sie sich längst sicher. So oft hatten sie gestritten, einander angeschrien und dem jeweils anderen wüste Beleidigungen an den Kopf geworfen, doch niemals, nicht ein einziges Mal, war Vegeta gegen sie handgreiflich geworden, obwohl es klar war, dass er auf diesem Wege den Sieg davon trüge.

Genau genommen hatte er sie nicht einmal berührt, fast als fürchte er, damit eine Grenze zu überschreiten und sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass sie es ihm zugute hielt, dass er diesen Trumpf der körperlichen Überlegenheit nicht ausspielte, auch wenn er sonst gerne den Macho gab.

„Und bevor du weiter herum zeterst", begann sie, ehe Vegeta sich von dem Schock ihres erneuten 'Neins' erholen konnte, „Gewöhn dich besser dran. Wenn du nicht gerade trainiert, räumst du mir den Kühlschrank leer und abends stehe ich dann davor und muss einkaufen gehen, weil DU wieder alles aufgegessen hast. Ich bin es Leid und darüber reden kann man mit dir ja auch nicht, weil du dich in dem verdammten Gravitationsraum vergräbst und nur herauskommst, um zu essen!"

Sie merkte, dass sie sich in Rage redete und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar, während sie sich innerlich zur Ruhe mahnte. „Also: Das Schloss bleibt bis du gelernt hast, im Haushalt mit anzupacken."

Mit einem halb unterdrückten Fluch auf den Lippen, stürmte der Saiyajin aus der Werkstatt. Bulma sah ihm nach. Sie war gespannt, wie lange es dauern würde, bis er sich entschied, dass es Zeit wäre, zu tun, was sie verlangte – und zu viel verlangt war es doch nun wirklich nicht! Schließlich hatte er schon das Glück, umsonst hier wohnen zu können, da konnte er doch zumindest beim Putzen und Einkaufen helfen. Sie warf ihm einen letzten empörten Blick nach, als er die Tür hinter sich so fest ins Schloss warf, dass es knallte und der Türrahmen erbebte. Flegel!

Vegetas Widerstand hielt nicht so lange, wie dieser es gerne gesehen hätte.

Bereits eine Stunde nach seinem Streit mit Bulma knurrte sein Magen unüberhörbar und lenkte ihn damit vom Training ab. Mit einen missmutigen Knurren lenkte er seine Aufmerksamkeit jedoch schnell wieder auf die Gewichte. Als bräuchte er die Freundlichkeit dieses Weibsbildes! Immerhin war er vorher auch wunderbar alleine zurecht gekommen! Soweit käme es noch, dass er hier herumputzte oder dergleichen. Das war eindeutig unter seiner Würde, schließlich war er ein Prinz! Hatte diese Frau das etwa schon wieder vergessen?!

Im Laufe des Tages wurde es für Vegeta nicht leichter. Am Mittag merkte der Saiyajin bereits, wie er in Erwägung zog, sich bei dem Menschenweib zu entschuldigen. Sein Magen knurrte so laut, dass er sicher war, man müsse es auch außerhalb des Gravitationsraumes hören und richtig auf sein Training konzentrieren konnte er sich längst nicht mehr. Anstatt weiter Schläge und Tritte zu üben, hockte Vegeta auf der Trainingsbank im Gravitationsraum und starrte vor sich hin, während er versuchte, das unangenehme Drücken und Ziehen in der Magengegend zu ignorieren, das ihn mit enervierender Vehemenz daran erinnerte, dass er Hunger hatte.

Am Abend schließlich verließ er den Gravitationsraum, viel früher als üblich. Im Wohnzimmer fand er die Frau. Sie las eine dieser furchtbar albernen Zeitschriften. Einmal hatte er eine zur Hand genommen, aus reiner Langeweile, doch genauso schnell hatte er sie auch wieder beiseite gelegt. Mit so einem Blödsinn wollte er seine Zeit nicht verschwenden.

Ein süßlicher Geruch stieg ihm in die Nase und schnell hatten die dunklen Augen des Prinzen den Ursprung gefunden: Ein Joghurt. Halb aufgegessen stand er auf dem kniehohen Glastisch vor Bulma. Sein Magen knurrte. Laut und vernehmlich. Er spürte wie ihm die Schamesröte in die Wangen stieg, als Bulma nun auf ihn aufmerksam wurde. Verraten von seinem eigenen Körper.

„Hunger?", wollte sie in flötendem Tonfall wissen und sofort kochte wieder Wut in Vegeta hoch, die schon den ganzen Tag in seinem Inneren vor sich hingebrodelt hatte. „Was soll der Scheiß?!", platzt es aus dem Prinzen wutentbrannt heraus. „Mach das verdammte Scheißding sofort auf!" Eigentlich hatte er sich vorgenommen, ruhig zu bleiben und Überlegenheit zu demonstrieren, doch dieses Weibsbild wusste einfach, welche Knöpfe sie bei ihm drücken musste, damit er in die Luft ging. So wie jetzt. „Wird's bald?!"

Bulma dachte nicht daran. Ihrer Meinung nach hatte der arrogante Idiot noch nicht annähernd genug gehungert. Nicht einmal drei Mahlzeiten fehlten ihm. Da sollte er mal nicht so jammern. Für jemanden, der nichts tat, riskierte er wirklich eine ziemlich dicke Lippe. Missgelaunt sah sie zu ihm auf. „Nein, Vegeta. Das werde ich nicht tun. Solange du nicht im Haushalt hilfst, kannst du selbst zusehen, wie du an etwas Essbares kommst – und denk nicht einmal daran, jemanden zu bestehlen!", fügte sie sofort in strengem Tonfall fort. Zwar glaubte sie nicht, dass Vegeta der Typ war, der einem Kind den Lolli stahl, doch wer konnte schon sagen, wozu er fähig war, wenn er erst wirklich Hunger hatte?

„Such dir einen Job, verdien eigenes Geld oder krieg deinen Arsch, verdammt nochmal, endlich hoch und hilf im Haushalt! Das hier ist kein Hotel!", wies sie ihn weiter harsch zurecht und konnte bereits sehen, wie die Ader auf seiner Stirn begann zu pochen.

Diese Frau machte ihn einfach wahnsinnig! Natürlich war er schon ein wenig dankbar dafür, dass sie ihn hier aufgenommen hatte, als er keinen Ort gehabt hatte, an den er gehen konnte, doch nach all ihren Streitigkeiten hatte er dennoch nicht erwartet, dass sie so weit gehen würde, den Kühlschrank abzusperren.

Zugegeben, sie stritten sich wirklich oft und immer ging es um den Haushalt und darum, dass er nicht mithalf. Wie stellte sie sich das auch vor? Er musste schließlich trainieren, er war ein Saiyajin – und sie ein Menschenweib! Wer von ihnen da den Haushalt machte, war doch wohl glasklar!

Vegeta schnaubte verächtlich. „Halt den Mund, Weib!", schnauzte er Bulma an, deren Augen sich vor Überraschung und Ärger gleichermaßen weiteten, als sie seines Tonfalls gewahr wurde. „Ich bin ein Prinz und ein Krieger, vergiss das nicht. Es ist deine Aufgabe für den Haushalt zu sorgen und nun macht dieses verdammte Schloss vom Kühlschrank ab!" In Vegetas Stimme klang eine unausgesprochene Drohung mit. Eine, die Bulma nicht hörte oder einfach ignorierte.

Vegetas Hand wanderte zu seiner Wange, die sich leicht rötlich verfärbte. Es schmerzte ihn nicht wirklich, doch die Geste allein erschreckte ihn. Sie hatte ihn geohrfeigt. Ihn, den stolzen Prinzen der Saiyajins, den Stärksten auf Erden und im Universum. Sie, ein zartes, schwaches, zerbrechliches Menschenweib.

Langsam nahm Bulma die Hand herunter. Ihr Atem ging schwer und ihre Wangen waren vor Wut gerötet. Wie konnte dieser arrogante Kerl es nur wagen, das zu sagen?! Wie konnte er nur?! Nach allem, was sie längst für ihn getan hatte! Wer hatte sich sonst für ihn eingesetzt außer ihr, wer hatte ihn aufgenommen, seine Wunden versorgt, an seinem Bett Nachtwache gehalten, als es schlecht um ihn gestanden hatte und ihn seitdem hier wohnen lassen? Sie! Und das war der Dank?! Glaubte er etwa, er könne so mit ihr umspringen? Glaubte er wirklich, er wäre was Besseres und sie nur seine Küchenhilfe und Putzfrau?!

Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. Ob sie mehr der Wut entstammten oder ob seine Worte sie doch mehr verletzt hatte, als sie zugeben mochte, wusste Bulma selbst nicht. „Raus." Mehr brachte sie nicht heraus. Ihre Stimme bebte und die erste Träne rann über ihre Wange. „Raus."

Vegeta erstarrte. So hatte er die willensstarke Frau noch nie erlebt. Beim Anblick der glitzernden Tränen in ihren kristallklaren, blauen Augen verflog sein Zorn und machte einem Gefühl breit, dass der stolze Prinz kaum kannte. Schuld. Er fühlte sich schuldig. Dass sie weinte, war seine Schuld.

Unwillig brummte Vegeta und ging ohne etwas zu erwidern. Er blieb jedoch in der Nähe. Genau genommen auf dem Dach des Gebäudes.

In seinem Innersten rangen zwei Stimmen miteinander, während er in Gedanken noch einmal alles durchging, was geschehen war. Sie hatten sich gestritten. Das war soweit nichts Neues. Sie stritten oft und wegen einer Menge Kleinigkeiten. Manchmal hörte er nicht einmal richtig zu. Doch heute war es zu weit gegangen, denn noch nie, nicht ein einziges Mal hatte einer von ihnen zur Gewalt gegriffen, wobei ihn das weniger störte, schließlich konnte sie ihn nicht wirklich verletzen. Er spürte die Ohrfeige ja jetzt schon nicht mehr. Viel schlimmer für den Saiyajin waren die Tränen gewesen. Mit einem starken Gegner, auf den er eindreschen konnte, den er schlagen konnte, wusste er umzugehen, doch bei Bulma kam das nicht in Frage. Ihre Tränen erschütterten ihn mehr als es je ein Angriff gegen ihn getan hatte.

„Verflucht", zischte er leise zu sich selbst und fuhr sich durch das rabenschwarze Haar. Was machte dieses Weibsbild nur mit ihm? Normalerweise empfand er keine Schuld, sondern stand stolz für das ein, was er tat und sagte, doch sie schaffte es, ihn dazu zu bringen, sich klein zu fühlen und schlecht auf eine Weise, die er zuvor nicht gekannt hatte.

Während der Saiyajinprinz in seine Gedanken versank, verlor er jedes Zeitgefühl und als ihn leise Schritte neben ihm aus seinen Überlegungen rissen, dämmerte es bereits. Er sah auf, doch sich nicht um. Er wusste auch so, wer sich hier zu ihm gesellte. Bulma. Wer sonst?

„Vegeta, ich...", begann sie zögerlich. Lange hatte sie mit sich gerungen, ob sie sich entschuldigen sollte oder nicht. Auch wenn sie noch immer fand, dass sie Recht hatte, was den Haushalt anging, so hätte sie ihn nicht ohrfeigen dürfen – Idiot hin oder her. „Es tut mir Leid. Ich hätte dich nicht ohrfeigen dürfen." Er schwieg beharrlich, wie immer, wenn sie sich gestritten hatten. Es war schon fast wie ein Ritual. Erst schrien sie einander an, dann zog er sich auf das Dach zurück, wo sie ihn dann fand und eine Versöhnung suchte.

Vegeta seufzte leise und wandte sich nun doch um. „Ich werde in Zukunft mithelfen." Bulmas Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung. Wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte sie damit nicht gerechnet. Nicht, nachdem der Streit so eskaliert war. „Danke." Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen. „Möchtest du nicht... reinkommen? Ich hab Abendessen fertig."

Das war ihr Friedensangebot. Sie wollte nicht länger mit Vegeta streiten, das führte schließlich zu nichts. Doch er war immer so verschlossen, trainierte nur und sie sah ihn halt wirklich immer nur dann, wenn er gerade wie ein ausgehungerter Irrer über den Inhalt des Kühlschrankes herfiel. Was ihn zu diesem verschlossenen Mann gemacht hatte, das hatte er ihr nie verraten und sie hatte früh entschieden, ihm Zeit zu geben. Sie hatte immer gehofft, er würde sich irgendwann öffnen und von sich erzählen, doch bis heute war das nicht geschehen.

Eine Weile lang war es still zwischen ihnen, sie sahen einander einfach nur an. Sie beide ahnten nicht, dass es dieser Augenblick war, der über ihrer beider Zukunft entscheiden würde, denn in genau diesem Moment erkannte Vegeta etwas, das ihm bisher nicht einmal im Traum eingefallen wäre: Er hatte sich in diese Frau verliebt.

Deshalb konnte er es nicht ertragen, wenn sie weinte. Sie hatte es geschafft, sich in sein Herz zu schleichen und jetzt, wo er in ihre Augen sah, ihr Lächeln erblickte, war es ihm klar.

Sie mochte nur ein Mensch sein, doch sie war stark, entschlossen und mutig. Mehr als die Meisten auf diesem Planeten von sich behaupten konnten. Auch wenn es schon ironisch war, dass ein so schwaches und wehrloses Wesen, eine so zerbrechliche Gestalt, eine derartige innere Stärke aufweisen konnte, einen so starken Willen, dass er seinem eigenen gleichkam. Sie hatte ihm mehr Respekt abgewonnen als es den meisten Kriegern gelungen war. Deshalb hatte er auch nie die Hand gegen sie erhoben. Er hatte große Achtung vor ihr. Sie war eine Frau, die eines Prinzen würdig war.

Anstatt etwas zu sagen, nickte er nur und ging voran ins Haus, folgte dem köstlichen Duft in Richtung der Küche. Sein Magen knurrte laut, kaum, dass ihm der Geruch in die Nase gestiegen war. Er konnte hören, wie ihm Bulma in etwas Abstand folgte. Zeit, den Hunger zu stillen und dieses Spiel zwischen ihnen zu beenden. Er hoffte nur, sie würde endlich das Vorhängeschloss vom Kühlschrank nehmen sonst würde er, das schwor er sich, das verfluchte Ding aufbrechen, auch wenn dabei ein guter Teil des Inhalts das Zeitliche segnete. Noch einmal würde er ganz sicher nicht hungern, weil sie meinte, ihre Machtspielchen spielen zu müssen. Bei Hunger hörte für ihn der Spaß auf. Saiyajins wie er brauchten nunmal eine Menge Nahrung und sie würde sich damit eben arrangieren müssen, denn er hatte fest vor, hier zu bleiben, schließlich gab es auf der Erde doch noch etwas für ihn erobern – etwas, das deutlich kleiner war als der Planet Erde selbst, der zunächst sein Ziel gewesen war, und unendlich komplizierter. Bulmas Herz.


	2. Memories

Nachdem er Naruto an dessen Fenster abgesetzt hatte, machte Kakashi es sich kurzerhand auf dem Dach des Hauses bequem. Das Treffen mit den beiden jungen Ninjas hatte ihn mehr aus der Bahn geworfen, als er zugeben wollte. Silbern schimmerte der Mond am Himmel und warf seinen matten Glanz auf das Dorf. Es sah aus wie schon immer, fand der Weißhaarige. Bei Nacht schien es, als stünde für Konoha die Zeit still. Genau so wie jetzt hatte das Dorf auch schon ausgesehen, als er selbst noch ein Ninjaschüler war. Erinnerungen schwemmten aus der Tiefe hervor, kaum, dass Kakashi dem Gedanken einen Platz eingeräumt hatte. Wie dunkle Wellen wogten sie um ihn herum, ließen ihn in der Zeit zurückwandern und sich an eine Zeit erinnern, die so hoffnungslos und endgültig verloren war. Damals, als er selbst Seite an Seite mit seinen Freunden kämpfte.

Waren sie auch wie Team 7 gewesen? Ja, schon irgendwie. Es mischten sich Bitterkeit und Trauer mit der Wärme glücklicher Erinnerungen. Er war damals kälter gewesen, abweisender als heute. Aber nur, weil er inzwischen gelernt hatte, die Leute auch ohne offene Abweisung auf Distanz zu halten. Damals hatte er alles verloren und seine Laufbahn als Ninja hatte begonnen.

Der Jonin ließ sich auf den Rücken fallen. Normalerweise hätte er sich nun selbst ins Bett gelegt, hätte noch ein paar Seiten in seinem Buch gelesen und wäre dann langsam in den Schlaf gedriftet. Doch heute Nacht war er ungewöhnlich unruhig. Naruto und Sakura hatten, ohne es zu ahnen, nicht nur das offene Fehlen von Sasuke, das auch die beiden jungen Ninja belastete, wieder in sein Bewusstsein gerufen, sondern auch etwas, das sehr viel tiefer in dem Weißhaarigen verborgen gewesen war. Es erschien ihm wie gestern und ewig her zugleich, dass er Mitglied des Teams Yondaime gewesen war.

Minato Namikaze, ihr Teamleiter, der obendrein Narutos Vater war, und starb, um das Dorf zu beschützen. Er hatte sie Drei damals ausgebildet, sie in eine Familie verwandelt. Rin Nohara, Obito Uchiha und ihn, Kakashi Hatake.

Genau wie sein Sohn war der vierte Hokage, der gelbe Blitz von Konohagakure, ein gutmütiger und freundlicher Mensch, der jedes Leben schätzte und niemals aufgab. Ein guter Mensch. Vielleicht zu gut, denn seine Güte hatte seinen eigenen Sohn Naruto zu einem Leben als Außenseiter im Dorf verdammt. Um Konoha zu retten hatte er ein so großes Opfer gebracht und noch immer zahlte Naruto den Preis dafür ab. Es tat dem Jonin ehrlich Leid, dass die Menschen im Dorf, das alles nicht so sehen konnten wie er.

Und natürlich war da noch Rin. Die liebe, gutmütige und sanfte Rin. Rin, die ihn gebeten hatte, sie zu töten, um das Dorf zu schützen. Er hatte es nicht getan, nicht tun können. Bis heute wusste er nicht, ob dieser Entschluss der Richtige gewesen war. Denn obwohl er geschworen hatte, seine Freunde zu beschützen, so hatte er doch auch versprochen, das Dorf zu schützen. Er schloss sein rechtes Auge. Das linke lag schließlich wie stets verborgen unter der schwarzen Maske, die auch seine untere Gesichtshälfte verdeckte. Bäte man ihn jetzt, einen seiner Kameraden zu töten, würde sich Kakashi genauso entscheiden wie damals. Niemals brächte er es über sich, seine Mitstreiter oder Freunde zu töten, gleich welch höherem Zweck es auch diesen mochte. Er glaubte daran, dass es immer einen anderen Weg geben musste. Seine Freunde zu verraten, das war unverzeihlich. Dennoch... immer wieder plagten ihn die Bilder von einst, die sich wie ein greller Blitz in sein Gehirn eingebrannt hatten. Rin, die sich vor ihn warf und damit den Freitod wählte. Rin, die starb, um zu beschützen, was sie beide zu beschützen versprochen hatten und den ultimativen Preis zahlte. Rin, die durch seine Hand starb. Sein Chidori. Ihr Blut an seinen Händen. Es war, als hätte er sie getötet, auch wenn niemand dies je zu ihm sagte, wenn niemand ihm je Vorwürfe machte. Für ihn war es immer so gewesen. Er hatte Rin getötet, obwohl er sie hätte retten müssen. Erst hatte er Obito nicht retten können und dann Rin. Ihm zog sich die Kehle zu. Er würde nicht weinen, das tat er schon lange nicht mehr, wenn er sich diesen Erinnerungen hingab. Doch noch immer bildete sich ein Kloß in seinem Hals, wenn sich Rin und Obito in seine Gedanken schlichen.

Obito. Sein bester Freund. Noch ein Toter, den er nie vergessen könnte und der seine schlimmsten Alpträume heimsuchte. Sein rotes Sharingan-Auge verdankte er dem Uchiha, dessen Clan auch Sasuke angehörte. Obito hatte es ihm geschenkt, ihm anvertraut zusammen mit all den Fähigkeiten, die es barg, dieses Auge. Ein Auge aus dem Clan der Uchihas, in deren Blut das Erbe floss, das ihren Clan so berühmt machte: Das Sharingan. Er selbst hatte es trainiert und oft verwendet. Es hatte ihn sogar berühmt gemacht. Kakashi Hatake, der Sohn des weißen Reißzahns von Konoha, der Kopier-Ninja. In gewisser Weise ehrte er damit seinen verstorbenen Freund, doch nie könnte er vergessen, wie dieser eingequetscht unter einem Felsen lag, blutend, sterbend. Noch immer blitzte immer das Bild seines enthusiastischen Freundes vor ihm auf, wann immer er das Steindenkmal besuchte, das die Gefallenen ehrte, zu denen auch Obito Uchiha zählte. Bestimmt hätte sein Freund geweint, wie er es oft getan hatte, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass Rin gestorben war.

Ob Obito ihn verflucht hätte, wenn er erfahren hätte, dass das Mädchen, in das sein bester Freund so offensichtlich verliebt gewesen war, durch seine Hand gestorben war? Sie waren beste Freunde gewesen, aber hätte Obito ihm das vergeben können? Und ausgerechnet ihm, Kakashi, hatte der junge Uchiha sein Auge geschenkt, ein Auge mit einer solch außergewöhnlichen Gabe. Es war schon eine Ironie. Immerhin hatte sich das Auge seines besten Freundes in seiner Augenhöhle aktiviert, als Rin starb. Er war dem damals nicht gewachsen gewesen, das Mangekyou-Sharingan hatte ihn überwältigt. Ein wenig kam es Kakashi vor, als habe Obito durch das Auge in seinem Körper selbst im Tode noch sehen müssen, wie sein bester Freund es nicht schaffte, Rin zu retten. War es Obitos Zorn gewesen oder der seine? Bis heute konnte er es nicht sagen.

Er wusste nicht, was schlimmer gewesen war: Obito, der immer so selbstlos und unbeschwert gewesen war, sterben zu sehen, unfähig ihm zu helfen, unfähig irgendetwas zu tun oder zu sagen, um seinem Freund sein Leid zu nehmen, oder Rin vor sich zu sehen, sterbend durch die Attacke, die nicht ihr, sondern ihrer beider Angreifern gegolten hatte, und die sie in der Absicht zu sterben, abgefangen hatte, um durch ihren Freitod das Dorf zu beschützen.

Die Erinnerungen ließen ihm kalt werden, obgleich ein warmer Sommerwind über die Dächer wehte und der Tag sonnig und warm gewesen war. Fast als dringe die Kälte aus seinem Inneren, in dem die dunklen Erinnerungen an die vergangenen Tage sonst eingesperrt waren, fest verborgen, damit sie ihn nicht im Kampf hinderten und niemand sonst sie je erblickte, als wären sie ein wunder Punkt, eine blutende Wunde, die sich nie ganz schloss, denn immer wenn sie es doch zu tun schien, kam ein Abend wie dieser. Er lag auf einem Dach, einem Felsen, einem Sofa oder einfach dem Boden und versank im Meer der Erinnerungen, Stunden um Stunden, bis die Sonne am Horizont aufstieg und die Dunkelheit seiner Gedanken in helles warmes Licht tauchte und die Finsternis vertrieb. Im Grunde hoffte er, der Tag käme bald und vertriebe die düsteren Gedanken und ließe ihn in seinen Alltag als Shinobi zurückkehren, doch andererseits schämte sich der Ninja dafür, denn es erschien ihm ein wenig, als entspräche dieser Wunsch nur seiner Angst, sich dem zu stellen, was ohnehin stets in seinem Inneren auf ihn lauerte, obwohl er wusste, dass er dem nicht entfliehen konnte.

Niemand konnte vor sich selbst entkommen. Er würde immer um die Schuld wissen, die er auf sich geladen hatte. Diese Last konnte ihm niemand nehmen. Schon bald käme der Morgen und er würde diese Gedanken hinter sich lassen, vorerst, bis sie wieder aus einer dunklen Ecke seines Verstandes krabbelten, um ihn in unbedachter Stunde zu überfallen.

Ein eisiger Schauer durchlief den weißhaarigen Shinobi. Wie sehr Team 7 und Team Yondaime sich ähnelten, jetzt wo er es überdachte. Sakura und Rin hatten beide ein heilendes Händchen und begabte Kunoichi mit festem Willen. Und war Naruto seinem Freund Obito in seiner Freundlichkeit und seiner Entschlossenheit im Hinblick auf seine Freunde nicht unglaublich ähnlich? Er selbst... Ja, er selbst hatte damals ebenso viel Talent gezeigt wie Sasuke, doch das sorglose Wesen Narutos gehabt, der noch jetzt blindlings in einen Kampf stürzte, anstatt vorher abzuwägen. Doch ihn hatte Obitos Tod verändert, ihn Vorsicht gelehrt, Achtsamkeit und auch, Freundschaften zu achten, ihren Wert zu schätzen. Nein, eigentlich hatte schon Obitos Leben ihn begonnen, dies zu lehren. In Gedenken an seinen besten Freund hatte er sich einfach einige von dessen Charakterzügen angeeignet.

Wer hätte gedacht, dass ihm ein Team wie Team 7 begegnen würde, das seinem damaligen Team so ähnlich sein würde. Selbst in Narutos Blick konnte er Obito sehen, die absolute Selbstsicherheit und den unerschütterlichen Glauben an seine Freunde. Obito war genauso gewesen. Völlig egal, was geschah, hatte der junge Uchiha sich für eine Freunde eingesetzt und war am Ende sogar für sie gestorben. Und niemals, niemals hätte er einen von ihnen aufgegeben. Nicht Rin, nicht ihn. Kakashi seufzte leise. Sowohl in Narutos Unbedachtheit als auch in Sasukes Überheblichkeit hatte er in einen Spiegel geblickt, der ihm sich selbst zeigte, sein jüngeres Ich, ein talentierter Shinobi, der noch vieles zu lernen hatte. Zeit und Verlust hatten den Jonin schließlich geprägt und einen unsichtbaren und doch eindeutigen Stempel auf ihm hinterlassen.

Langsam und bedächtig streckte der Jonin seine steifen Glieder. Bevor er es bemerkt hatte, hatte er (mal wieder) die ganze Nacht hier oben gelegen. Nicht sehr vorbildlich. Besser er raffte sich auf und schob seinen Hintern heim, als dass ihn hier oben jemand bemerkte und sich zweifelsohne fragen müsste, was denn Kakashi hier oben zu suchen hatte. Mit einem Satz kam der weißhaarige Mann auf die Füße und klopfte sich den Staub von der Kleidung. Erste Sonnenstrahlen wärmten sein Gesicht und einen Moment lang genoss er die sanfte Wärme einfach nur, während er allein auf dem Dach verharrte, umgeben von einer Stille, die das Dorf am Tage nicht erlebte, wenn die Leute auf den Straßen unterwegs waren. Beinahe wie ausgestorben wirkte Konoha zu dieser frühen Stunde. Beinahe, als wäre Kakashi der Einzige hier. Beinahe, als stünde die Zeit still. Nur für diesen einen Augenblick.


	3. Longing

Er hatte sich bereits vor zwei Tagen in das Dorf geschlichen, war unbemerkt herumgewandert und hatte sich umgesehen. Absolut nichts schien sich verändert zu haben. Alles sah noch so genau so aus wie damals,als er das Dorf verlassen hatte. Als wäre nicht ein einziger Tag vergangen. Beinahe stieg so etwas wie Melancholie in ihm auf, doch der schwarzhaarige junge Mann richtete seine Gedanken schnell wieder auf den Grund seines Hierseins. Kakashi Hatake. Sein ehemaliger Sensei, ein Jonin. Ein Shinobi, der wie er inzwischen wusste, seinesgleichen suchte, auch wenn er ihn als Junge nicht so eingeschätzt hatte. Zumindest in dieser Hinsicht war die Zeit auf jeden Fall vergangen. Sasukes Blick folgte dem Weißhaarigen, als dieser sich nun doch erhob, als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen auf ihn fielen. Die ganze Nacht hatte er dort gelegen, nahezu regungslos. Sehr zu seiner Verwunderung. Er wusste zwar, dass der als Kopierninja bekannte Shinobi gerne auf Bäumen saß und las, doch hier hatte er einfach nur dagelegen mit offenem Auge und Sasuke glaubte nicht, dass Kakashi geschlafen hatte. Nein, denn trotz des starren Blickes hatte den Weißhaarigen eine glitzernde Träne im Augenwinkel verraten.

Kakashi schob mit einer Hand das Fenster zu seiner Wohnung auf. Er schloss es nie ab, da er selbst eigentlich immer auf diesem Wege hinein- und hinausgelangte, nur selten durch die Tür. Drinnen zog er den Reißverschluss seiner Weste auf und ließ diese einfach an seinen Armen herabgleiten, fing sie jedoch auf, bevor sie zu Boden rutschte und hing sie achtlos auf einen Stuhl, bevor er zum Bett hinüberging und sich einfach vornüber darauf fallen ließ, die Augen nun geschlossen in der Erwartung tiefen Schlafes.

Schon nach wenigen Minuten hatte sich die Atmung des Jonin einem gleichmäßigen ruhigen Takt angepasst, der verriet, dass sich Kakashi tief im Land der Träume befand. Doch auch dort war er vor seinen Erinnerungen, vor sich selbst, nicht sicher, wie er sehr genau wusste. In seinen Träumen konnte er den Dingen, die in seinem Inneren lauerten, ebensowenig entkommen, wie im wachen Zustand und so dauerte es nicht lange, bis er begann sich in unruhigem Schlaf, gepeinigt von den schmerzverzerrten Gesichtern seiner verstorbenen Freunde, herumzuwälzen und bekam dabei nicht mit, dass noch jemand durch das Fenster stieg.

Sasukes dunkle Augen fixierten die Gestalt seines Senseis, der sich gerade auf den Rücken gerollt hatte und tief zu schlafen schien. Nicht einmal die Schuhe hatte er ausgezogen. Das passte irgendwie zu dem Shinobi. Kurz zuckte Sasukes Mundwinkel, als wolle er ein Schmunzeln andeuten, doch seine Miene blieb kühl und undurchdringlich, gleichsam wie eine Maske, hinter der sich doch so viel mehr verbarg. All die Gefühle und Gedanken, die ihn überhaupt erst hierher getrieben hatten, ihn förmlich gezwungen hatten, herzukommen, das Risiko einzugehen, entdeckt zu werden, denn als Nukenin hatte er hier in Dorf mehr Feinde als Freunde. Leise näherte er sich Kakashi, der mit keiner Regung zeigte, ob er durch das Geräusch des Fensters oder die näher kommenden Schritte aufgeweckt worden war. Wenn sich der Shinobi erlaubte, jetzt zu schlafen, dann hatte er wohl für die nächsten Stunden nichts vor. Sasuke setzte sich langsam, um den Schlafenden nicht aufzustören, auf die Bettkante und beugte sich über die ruhig atmende Gestalt seines einstigen Senseis.

So vieles hatte ihn Kakashi-sensei gelehrt. Allein, dass der erfahrene Jonin sein Wissen um das Chidori mit ihm geteilt hatte, wusste Sasuke durchaus zu schätzen, auch wenn er beschlossen hatte, Orochimaru zu folgen und von diesem zu lernen. Doch der schlangenhafte Ninja hatte nie die gleiche Anerkennung in seinen Augen errungen wie Kakashi. Durchaus, Orochimaru war stark und klug, beherrschte viele Techniken und lehrte diese geduldig und bestimmt, doch stets war Kakashi-sensei besonders für ihn geblieben. In all den Jahren war kaum ein Tag vergangen, an dem seine Gedanken nicht zu dem Weißhaarigen gewandert waren, der nun neben ihm lag und sich unruhig im Schlaf regte, als wolle er etwas im Traum abwehren.

Der Nukenin hatte keine Ahnung, was es war, das den Jonin quälte, so gut hatten sie einander nicht gekannt. Außerdem war Kakashi-sensei schließlich sein Lehrmeister gewesen und er der Schüler. Wieso hätte er ihm also etwas so Intimes anvertrauen sollen? Doch jetzt, jetzt war Sasuke nicht mehr der kleine Genin, der gerade erst die Ninjaschule beendet hatte, der lernen musste. Nein, jetzt war er stark, jetzt konnte er dem Weißhaarigen von gleicher Höhe aus in die Augen sehen, als ebenbürtig.

Kakashi seufzte leise im Schlaf. Obito. Wäre er doch nur nicht dazwischen gesprungen. Warum nur hatte der freundliche Junge ihm das Leben retten müssen? Und dann hatte er gelächelt und ihm obendrein sein Auge geschenkt um die leere Höhle in seinem Gesicht zu füllen, das fehlende Auge zu ersetzen. Und dann starb Rin. Durch seine Hand, seine Attacke. Er hatte sie beide nicht beschützen können. Immer und immer wieder liefen die Szenen vor seinem inneren Auge ab, ein grausamer Kreis aus Alpträumen und Erinnerungen, eine Mischung allein um ihn zu quälen, ihn an seine Schuld zu erinnern, an sein Versagen und die guten Menschen, die sterben mussten. Kein Gedenkstein könnte diese Schuld tilgen oder auch nur schmälern.

Sasukes Augen verengten sich, als Kakashi sich auf die Seite zu rollen schien, doch dann wieder auf dem Rücken landete, wie eine hilflose Schildkröte. Selbst wenn er schlief, trug er diese Maske. Nun, von jemandem, der nicht einmal die Schuhe auszog, war das ja zu erwarten gewesen, überlegte Sasuke, den Blick nicht von dem Shinobi abwendend. Es war kein Fehler gewesen herzukommen. All die Male, die unzähligen Stunden, die er damit verbracht hatte, sich zu fragen, ob Kakashi-sensei noch lebte, ob er wohlauf war. Sasuke hatte die Ohren immer offen gehalten, damit ihm keine Neuigkeit aus Konohagakure entging und wäre dem Sohn des berühmten Reißzahns von Konoha etwas zugestoßen, hätte das schnell die Runde gemacht und wäre auch zu ihm durchgedrungen. Und dann... dann waren da noch die ganzen anderen Gedanken gewesen.

Sasuke atmete tief durch. Letztlich waren es wohl diese, die ihn veranlasst hatten, das Risiko einzugehen, herzukommen. Er hatte gewusst, dass Kakashi sicher war, wohlauf, gesund. Hergekommen war er, um den Shinobi mit eigenen Augen zu sehen. Sich das Bildnis dieses Mannes genau einzuprägen, jedes Detail.

Naruto und Sakura spielten keine Rolle. Für sie hätte er keinen Fuß ins Dorf gesetzt. Er wusste, dass sie beide es nicht verstünden. Naruto hatte stets geklammert, als wären sie eine Familie und die kleine Sakura hatte ihn angebetet. Aber Kakashi... den hatte er bewundert. So wie Naruto und Sakura zu ihm gesehen hatten, hatte er zu Kakashi gesehen.

Anfangs war es Bewunderung gewesen. Kakashi war ein starker, gut trainierter und vor allem fähiger Ninja, ein Mann von dem er viel lernen konnte und der sein Wissen mit ihm teilen würde, wenn er sich dessen würdig erwies. Daraus hatte der Weißhaarige nie einen Hehl gemacht. Doch noch während des Trainings, noch während er von dem Jonin lernte, als er begann, das Chidori zu verstehen, war aus der Bewunderung etwas anderes geworden. Sehnsucht. Zunächst wollte er schnell lernen, mehr aus diesem Wissensschatz schöpfen, doch schließlich war es Kakashi selbst gewesen, der Ziel seiner Sehnsüchte geworden war.

Nie, nicht einen einzigen Tag hatte sich Sasuke jemandem gegenüber geöffnet und seine Gedanken und Sehnsüchte geteilt. Keiner hatte je ein Sterbenswörtchen erfahren. Stattdessen hatte er sich immer hinter einer ruhigen Maske verborgen, die von Desinteresse zeugte und nie verriet, dass ihm tatsächlich ein anderer Mensch etwas bedeuten konnte. Ja sogar sich selbst gegenüber hatte er lange Schwierigkeiten gehabt, sich einzugestehen, dass ihn an Kakashi mehr faszinierte als nur dessen Fähigkeiten und Wissen. Sasuke erinnerte sich gut an den Tag, an dem er es nicht mehr hatte leugnen können und sich eingestehen musste, dass der weißhaarige Jonin für ihn besonders war.

Sie waren von einer Mission heimgekehrt, etwas Harmloses, Belangloses. Kakashi hatte die meiste Zeit nur in seinem Buch gelesen und die drei Genin machen lassen. Kurz vor Konoha jedoch waren sie angegriffen worden von einem Nukenin. Keiner der drei jungen Schüler hätte eine Chance gegen ihn gehabt, auch nicht Sasuke trotz all seines Talentes. Doch Kakashi hatte sofort eingegriffen und den Angreifer im Nu niedergestreckt. Ohne sein Kekkei Genkei hätte Sasuke nicht viel von dem Kampf mitbekommen, den er gemeinsam mit Naruto und Sakura aus einiger Entfernung beobachtet hatte. Erst da hatte Sasuke wirklich begriffen, wie stark ihr Sensei wirklich war. Wie haushoch überlegen.

Im Moment sah der Weißhaarige allerdings eher wenig bedrohlich aus. Er hatte eine Hand vor die Brust gezogen, wo sie nun ruhte. Seine Atmung war wieder gleichmäßig, als seien die Alpträume vergangen. Sasuke legte eine Hand an Kakashis Wange. Wann war es nur gewesen, dass aus Bewunderung und Ehrfurcht, aus Sehnsucht und Streben diese Form des Verlangens geworden war, die mit dem ursprünglichen Verlangen, stärker zu werden, so gar nichts mehr gemein hatte? Der Uchiha-Spross wusste es nicht, doch es musste geschehen sein, bevor er das Dorf verließ. Gut erinnerte er sich daran, des nachts von Gedanken aufgeschreckt worden zu sein, die ihn erschreckt hatten. Kakashi war ein Mann, er war einer. Und doch hatte es ihn immer mehr zu dem Jonin hingezogen. Sein Körper hatte ihm Hinweise gegeben, die er lange ignoriert hatte. Sasuke hatte nicht wahrhaben wollen, was sein Unterbewusstsein längst wusste: Kein Mädchen hatte ihn je interessiert, keine Frau ihn locken können, doch Kakashi-sensei war ihm nicht wieder aus dem Sinn gegangen.

Wie gerne hätte er jetzt die schwarze Maske herab gerissen, die das Gesicht des Jonin weitestgehend bedeckte, und endlich das Gesicht gesehen, dass sich darunter verbarg. Schon damals, als er Mitglied von Team 7 gewesen waren, hatten sie alle versucht, einen Blick auf Kakashis Gesicht zu erhaschen, doch vollkommen erfolglos. Das einzige, was sie erreicht hatten, was zu erfahren, dass unter der ersten Maske eine weitere war. Ein leichtes Schmunzeln erreichte Sasukes Lippen. Ob wohl überhaupt jemand wusste, was sich hinter dem dünnen schwarzen Stoff verbarg über den er gerade strich? Ganz ohne sein Zutun wanderten seine Finger den Stoff entlang an den Rand der Maske, den er entlang fühlte. Der Weißhaarige schlief einfach weiter. Sein Atem ging gleichmäßig und er zeigte keine Regung, auch nicht, als der Nukenin sich entschloss, seine Neugier vorerst noch zu zügeln und mit der Hand über den weißen Schopf des Konohanin strich.

„Sie sind wirklich unvorsichtig, Kakashi-sensei.", wisperte Sasuke in die Stille des schlichten Raumes. Das einzig andere hörbare Geräusch war das leise Rascheln von Stoff gewesen, das entstand als sich der Schwarzhaarige so weit über seinen Sensei beugte, dass er zu beiden Seiten dessen Kopfes die Hände abstützte. Ein eisiger Schauer, gleichsam beunruhigend wie angenehm lief über seinen Rücken. Das eine sichtbare Auge des Jonin hatte sich geöffnet und starrte ihm ruhig entgegen. Weder der Puls des Älteren, noch eine andere Regung hatten verraten, dass dieser erwacht war. Und selbst jetzt war sich Sasuke nicht ganz sicher, ob Kakashi nicht vielleicht einfach nur mit offenen Augen schlief. Kakashi blinzelte. Zwischen ihnen hing eine wortlose Stille, die davon zeugte, wie sich beide Shinobi anspannten, bereit, jeden Moment aufzuspringen, wenn es die Situation erfordern sollte.


	4. Wanting

„Sasuke." Schließlich war es Kakashi, der das Wort ergriff, während er in die dunklen Augen des Uchiha-Sprosses blickte, den er nicht erwartet hatte in naher Zukunft zu treffen – und schon gar nicht in seinen eigenen vier Wänden. Dass der junge Mann, zu dem das unfreundlichem, zuweil arrogante Kind herangewachsen war, nicht hier war, um ihn zu töten, war ihm schnell klar gewesen. Wäre es anders gewesen, hätte Sasuke nicht gezögert. Jedes Zögern wäre hier in Konoha immerhin tödlicher Natur angesichts der Tatsache, dass Sasuke ein Nukenin war, dem Dorf den Rücken gekehrt hatte. Also musste etwas anderes der Grund für das Hiersein des jungen Shinobi über ihm sein, dem einst eine so blühende Zukunft angedacht war, ließ sich doch das Talent Sasukes nicht leugnen. Kakashi hatte wie viele in Konoha bedauert, dass Sasuke gegangen war, doch es hatte ihn nicht so sehr überrascht, wenn er sich selbst gegenüber ehrlich war. Schon als sie sich kennenlernten hatte der damals frisch gebackene Genin keinen Hehl daraus gemacht, dass er trainierte, um ein bestimmtes Ziel zu erreichen: Rache für den Tod seiner Familie, für das Massaker an den Uchihas, das sein eigener Bruder zu verschulden hatte. Eine schwere Bürde für einen Heranwachsenden. Und nicht nur er und die Konohanin hatten Sasukes Potential erkannt, auch Orochimaru hatte sich früh eingemischt und schließlich auch erreicht, dass der junge Uchiha ihm gefolgt war, um zu lernen anstatt in seinem Heimatdorf zu verweilen.

Die Stille wurde so drückend, dass Sasuke schließlich das Wort ergriff, als ertrage er sie nicht mehr. „Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi erhob sich langsam und ganz automatisch folgte der Schwarzhaarige seiner Bewegung und erhob sich ebenfalls, bis sie einfach nebeneinander auf dem Bett saßen. Diesen Raum hatte keiner seiner Schüler je betreten, das kleine Chaos, das der Jonin sein Heim nannte. Doch Sasuke Uchiha war nicht mehr sein Schüler. In dem stillen jungen Mann mit dem rabenschwarzen Haar und denk undurchschaubaren dunklen Augen erkannte er nur zu gut sich selbst nach dem Verlust seiner Freunde. Allein der Blick verriet dem weißhaarigen Shinobi, was Sasuke geprägt hatte. Ihm selbst war es so ähnlich ergangen.

Obwohl er genau wusste, dass er sich besser auf das Hier und Jetzt konzentrieren sollte, denn immerhin hatte er einen Nukenin im Hause, der in so manchem Bingobuch stand – übrigens auch in seinem – doch ohne sein Zutun wanderten seine Gedanken wieder zu Obito. Er war auch ein Uchiha gewesen. Damals war der Clan erblüht und mächtig. Keiner hatte geahnt, wie schnell diese mächtige Familie fallen würde, noch dazu durch die Hände einer der ihren. Umso größer war nun die Ironie, dass von den lediglich drei verbliebenen Menschen mit dem Kekkei Genkai des Sharingan gleich zwei in diesem Raum waren und dass einer von ihnen kein Uchiha war, in deren Adern doch das Blut floss, das diese Fähigkeit vererbte. Sollte er raten, so wäre dies der Grund für Sasukes Hiersein. Den dritten Träger des Sharingan, Itachi Uchiha, würde der junge Mann neben ihm gewiss nicht aufsuchen, um etwas über diese Fähigkeit zu erfahren, war es doch Itachi, den er zu töten trachtete, um damit Vergeltung für seine getötete Familie zu erlangen.

Als Sasuke beharrlich schwieg und ihn nur unverwandt ansah, meinte der Weißhaarige leise. „Du bist wegen des Sharingan hier." Es war mehr eine Feststellung, denn eine Frage. Was sonst sollte dem Schwarzhaarigen das Risiko wert sein, sich in feindliches Gebiet zu schleichen, um ihn aufzusuchen? Dass sich Orochimaru mit dem Sharingan gut auskannte, für jemanden, der es selbst nicht besaß, stand außer Frage, allerdings blieb fragwürdig, inwiefern der Schlangenninja vertrauenswürdig war. Einen Moment glaubte er so etwas wie Unsicherheit in Sasukes Blick flackern zu sehen, doch er mochte es sich eingebildet haben, denn schon starrte ihn der junge Mann, der einst nicht mehr als ein talentiert aber überheblicher Junge gewesen war, eisern an. Ein kleiner Teil von Kakashi hoffte zwar, dass sich Sasuke entschieden hatte um der Freundschaft zu Naruto willen heimzukehren, doch im Grunde wusste der Jonin bereits, dass dem nicht so war. Andernfalls wäre der Schwarzhaarige nicht hierher zu ihm gekommen, sondern säße nun in Narutos Appartement.

„Nein, ich bin nicht wegen des Sharingans hier.", erklärte Sasuke kurz angebunden, während der Kopierninja die Gelegenheit nutzte, seinen ehemaligen Schüler eingehend zu mustern. Er hatte sich verändert, war erwachsen geworden, doch sein Blick war der gleiche geblieben und Einsamkeit lag deutlich darin. Die einst mit dem Wappen seines Clans bestickte Kleidung war einem Jimbei gewichen, den er lässig weit offen trug und der um die Hüfte von einem dicken gedrehten Band gehalten wurde, wie es auch Orochimaru getragen hatte. Auch das Schwert, das der Schwarzhaarige bei sich trug, war neu – zumindest aus Sicht Kakashis. Und doch, trotz dieser Veränderung, konnte man noch immer den Jungen sehen, der vor Jahren das Dorf verlassen hatte. Sasuke sah sich selbst noch ähnlich, könnte man sagen.

„Warum dann?" Kakashis Stimme ließ keinen Aufschluss darüber, was er über Sasukes Verneinung dachte. Sie klang ruhig und gelassen, ja schon beinahe gelangweilt. Doch in Wahrheit überraschte diese Eröffnung des weißhaarigen Shinobi. Wenn Sasuke ihn nicht wegen des Kekkei Genkai aufsuchte, das sie teilten, dann konnte es eigentlich nur um das Chidori gehen, welches er ihn einst gelehrt hatte. Eine besondere Technik. Doch Kakashi fragte nicht nach, sondern wartete nur geduldig auf eine Antwort des Nukenin, der so friedlich, als sei es das Selbstverständlichste von der Welt, auf seinem Bett saß.

Nach einigen Momenten der Stille, in denen der Jonin sich bereits überlegt hatte, wie er den Eindringling, und als solchen musste er Sasuke betrachten, der nun ein Nukenin war, nötigenfalls festsetzen konnte, ergriff dieser erneut das Wort. „Kakashi-sensei, ich bin wegen Ihnen hier." Der Weißhaarige verengte die Augen. „Und wie darf ich das verstehen?" Alle seine Sinne waren angespannt. Gut, dass weder Naruto noch Sakura ahnten, dass Sasuke hier war. Sie hätten wenig Verständnis dafür, wenn der Jonin ihren Freund angriffe – und dazu würde es zweifelsfrei früher oder später kommen, denn Kakashi hatte nicht vor, seine Pflicht zu vernachlässigen und einen Nukenin einfach ziehen zu lassen und freiwillig ergäbe sich der Uchiha-Spross gewiss nicht. Langsam glitt seine Hand zu der Tasche an seiner Hüfte, die er zum Glück nicht abgelegt hatte. Normalerweise tat er es, doch er war zu müde gewesen, als er heimgekehrt war. Nun hatte es etwas Gutes. Noch bevor seine Finger den Griff eines Kunai umschließen konnte, richtete sich der Schwarzhaarige langsam auf.

„Was denken Sie, Kakashi-sensei?...Oder nein... Kakashi-san", wandte sich Sasuke an den weißhaarigen Shinobi, den er über die Schulter hinweg ansah. Dass ihm der junge Mann den Rücken soweit zuwandte ließ den Angesprochenen stutzen, ebenso wie die Anrede, wenngleich sie wohl angemessener war, waren doch ihre gemeinsamen Zeiten als Lehrer und Schüler vorbei. Dennoch schloss sich seine Hand um sein Kunai. Wenn Sasuke seinetwegen hier war, suchte er womöglich den Kampf und hatte lediglich auf das Erwachen des Älteren gewartet, auch wenn er derzeit nicht den Anschein machte.

„Sie können die Hand vom Kunai nehmen." Der Jonin machte keine Anstalten diesem Hinweis Folge zu leisten. Ihm war klar gewesen, dass Sasuke seine Handlungen bemerken würde. Schon damals, als er das Sharingan nicht unter Kontrolle gehabt hatte, war er ein aufmerksamer Beobachter gewesen. Jetzt, mit diesen roten Augen, die von dem Kekkei Genkai der Uchiha-Familie zeugten, war abzusehen, dass er noch mehr Details und Handlungen seines Gegners wahrnahm als bisher. Was dies betraf, konnte Kakashi aus eigener Erfahrung sprechen. Ihm selbst war es nicht anders ergangen, als er lernte sein Sharingan-Auge zu benutzen. Es war anzunehmen, dass Sasuke mit dieser Fähigkeit besser umgehen konnte, als er, war doch Sasuke tatsächlich mit den entsprechenden Anlagen geboren, anders als der weißhaarige Jonin, der sein Auge als Geschenk erhielt.

„Was willst du, Sasuke?" Ihm war nicht nach Spielchen und Herumraterei. Sollte ihm der junge Nukenin einfach sagen, was es war, das er von Kakashi wollte. Langsam drehte sich Sasuke zu ihm um, noch immer die Gelassenheit in Person. Er hatte weder zur Waffe gegriffen, noch machte er Anstalten dergleichen zu tun. Überhaupt machte er nicht den Eindruck, als fürchte er einen Angriff. Ein wenig naiv, wie Kakashi fand. Dennoch, das wusste er, durfte er den jungen Mann nicht unterschätzen. Niemand vermochte genau zu sagen, wie gut Sasuke geworden war, doch angesichts seines immensen Talentes, das sich schon in jungen Jahren gezeigt hatte, musste Kakashi davon ausgehen, dass der Schwarzhaarige inzwischen auf dem Niveau eines Jonin war. Alles andere würde Kakashi zumindest eher wundern. Orochimaru hatte den Uchiha-Spross sicher gut trainiert.

„Was ich will?", wiederholte Sasuke tonlos. Dann wechselte der Gesichtsausdruck des Nukenin von einem Augenblick auf den anderen und in das eben noch regungslose und desinteressiert wirkende Gesicht kehrte eine Regung, die der Weißhaarige nur schwerlich zu deuten vermochte.

„Sie. Ich will Sie."


	5. Incredulity

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis diese Worte in Kakashis Verstand ankamen. Es war Sasuke also ernst. Er wollte ihn töten. Etwas überrascht war der Jonin deswegen schon. Er hätte einfach nicht vermutet, dass der Nukenin, der einst sein Schüler gewesen war, einen derartigen Groll gegen ihn hegte, dass er den risikoreichen Ausflug in Konohagakure hinein wagte nur um ihn zu töten. Viel einfacher wäre es gewesen, außerhalb des Dorfes auf ihn zu warten und ihn dort zu attackieren. So oder so müsste Sasuke damit rechnen, dass der Weißhaarige Verstärkung bekam. Dieses Risiko musste dem Schwarzhaarigen bekannt sein. Kakashi verengte die Augen und nahm eine leicht geduckte Haltung ein. Zwar wollte er nicht wirklich gegen den Uchiha-Spross kämpfen, doch wenn dieser es drauf anlegte, blieb ihm keine Wahl. Nichts wäre fataler als den jungen Mann zu unterschätzen. Er hatte in den letzten Jahren sicher viel gelernt und war zu einem starken Shinobi herangereift.

Sasuke konnte förmlich sehen, welchen Schluss der Ältere aus seinen Worten zog. Einen falschen Schluss. Damit hatte der junge Uchiha gerechnet. Jeder an Stelle des weißhaarigen Jonin hätte wohl den gleichen falschen Schluss gezogen. Er konnte es Kakashi nicht verübeln. Ein leichtes Lächeln fand den Weg auf Sasukes Lippen und er leckte sich nervös über selbige. Jetzt kam wohl der schwierige Teil: Die Wahrheit. „Ich suche nicht den Kampf, Kakashi-san" Der Jonin wirkte nicht wirklich überzeugt, seine Haltung blieb angespannt und aufmerksam. Sasuke wandte sich herum. Zwar war er selbst nicht gerade entspannt, doch immerhin nicht kampfbereit wie die des Weißhaarigen. Sasuke hatte absolut keine Ahnung, wie Kakashi auf das reagieren würde, was er hier heute vorhatte.

So oft er es sich auch vorgestellt und erträumt hatte, jedes Mal war die Reaktion anders ausgefallen. In den schönsten Träumen hatte der Mann mit dem silberweißem Haar zugegeben, dass er ihn ebenfalls begehrte, dass dieses Verlangen nicht einseitig war, dass sie beide sich zu einander hingezogen fühlten. In diesen Träumen hatte er die Maske vom Gesicht seines ehemaligen Lehrers hinab gerissen, hatte seine Lippen auf die des Älteren gelegt und eines hatte zum anderen geführt.

Doch in seinen Alpträumen, die stets nicht verfehlten, ihm seine Ängste und Unsicherheiten vor Augen zu führen, war der Jonin vor ihm zurückgewichen, hatte sich angewidert und abgestoßen gezeigt, hatte womöglich über ihn gelacht und die Gefühle des Nukenin verspottet.

Realistisch betrachtet würde vermutlich keines von beidem geschehen. Realistisch betrachtet würde vermutlich keines von beidem geschehen. Kakashi war nicht der Typ, der sich über die Gefühle anderer lustig machte, das entsprach einfach nicht seinem Wesen. Auch, dass sich Kakashi ihm einfach an den Hals warf, war eine absurde Vorstellung, die Sasuke bereits als Unfug abgehakt hatte, auch wenn es ihm nicht gefiel, das zu tun.

Nervosität hatte den Weg durch seine Blutbahnen gefunden. Die Ruhe, die ihn sonst immer beherrschte, war verflogen und so blieb Sasuke nur, sich darum zu bemühen, es sich nicht ansehen zu lassen. Sasuke leckte sich erneut über die Lippen, die ihm seltsam rau und spröde vorkamen. Der Ältere hatte seine Körperhaltung nicht verändert. Noch immer machte es den Eindruck, als würde der weißhaarige Jonin jeden Augenblick angreifen. Langsam näherte sich Sasuke dem Mann mit dem silberweißen Haar, der nicht einen Millimeter zurückwich, genau wie es der Nukenin erwartet hatte. Jeder Schritt zurück wäre einer akzeptierten Unterlegenheit gleichgekommen und die würde sich ein Shinobi wie Kakashi Hatake nicht erlauben, keinesfalls. Soweit lief alles wie geplant. Sasuke hielt erst inne, als er so nahe vor dem weißhaarigen Ninja stand, dass er die hellen Wimpern um die dunklen Augen seines ehemaligen Lehrers erkennen konnte. Wenn er noch näher heranträte würde der Jonin sicher zurückweichen. Nicht aus Furcht oder Schwäche, sondern nur weil sich Sasuke damit in dessen Behaglichkeitszone bewegt hätte. Ein solches Eindringen könnte in diesem Augenblick zunichte machen, was der junge Nukenin plante. Man könnte sagen, es war der kritischste Moment seines Planes. Wenn er jetzt einen Fehler machte, könnte der Silberhaarige dies als feindliche Handlung verstehen und einen Angriff starten, um sich und das Dorf zu beschützen. Sasuke wusste genau, dass dies Kakashis oberste Priorität war: Konohagakure.

Immer näher kam ihm der junge Mann, dessen schwarzes Haar im leichten Windzug wehte, der durch das Fenster hereindrang. Ganz im Widerspruch zu der Tatsache, dass Sasuke ein Nukenin und obendrein ein Eindringling im Dorf und seinem Heim war, machte der junge Mann vor ihm absolut keine Anstalten, ihn anzugreifen – allerdings auch nicht, ein klärendes Gespräch zu beginnen. Diese paradoxe Mischung verwirrte den erfahrenen Jonin mehr als er bereit war, sich einzugestehen. Ihm war absolut schleierhaft, was der Nukenin plante, der nun nur einen Schritt vor ihm zum Stehen kam. Er bräuchte lediglich die Hand ausstrecken und er könnte ihm auf die Schulter klopfen, so nahe standen sie aneinander – sehr zum Unbehagen des Kopierninjas, denn es bedeutete auch, dass sie nahe genug aneinander standen, um einen physischen Angriff auszuführen. Für einige, schier endlose Sekunden standen sie einfach stumm voreinander und sprachen kein Wort. Erst dann hob Sasuke langsam die Hand, keineswegs drohend, und legte sie an die Wange des weißhaarigen Shinobi oder vielmehr: an dessen Maske, die die linke Gesichtshälfte verdeckte. Der Jonin verengte die Augen, als der Nukenin langsam den Rand der Maske ertastete, der unter seinem Stirnband lag. Hatte es Sasuke etwa auf sein Sharingan-Auge abgesehen? Gut möglich, war es doch eine Gabe seines Clanes. Das Kekkei Genkai der Uchihas.

Wie ähnlich er Obito doch sah. Eindeutiger hätte die Verwandtschaft wirklich nicht sein können und doch waren sie so verschieden, selbst auf den ersten Blick. Nie hatte sein Freund diesen kühlen Blick gehabt. Nein, ganz anders als Sasuke war Obito eine Frohnatur gewesen, sorglos und freundlich, während der junge Uchiha vor ihm schon in jungen Jahren durch den Verlust seiner Familie geprägt wurde und stets eine ernste Miene zur Schau getragen hatte. Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte sich der weißhaarige Jonin, was wohl aus seinem Schüler geworden wäre, wenn er diesen Verlust nicht hätte erleiden müssen. Wäre er ein fröhliches Naturell? Kakashi vermochte es nicht zu sagen. Vielleicht. Vielleicht auch nicht. Es änderte wohl nichts, denn was geschehen war, war nun einmal geschehen. Ein leises Seufzen kam über seine Lippen.

„Ich möchte auch nicht gegen dich kämpfen, Sasuke", erwiderte Kakashi schließlich, auch wenn er nicht ernsthaft glaubte, dass eine Auseinandersetzung vermieden werden könnte, selbst wenn der Nukenin die Wahrheit sagte und nicht kämpfen wollte. Vermutlich reichte allein der Grund seines Hierseins, um einen Kampf zu provozieren, sobald der junge Mann nicht bekam, weshalb er nach Konoha kam.

Es kam nicht überraschend für Kakashi, dass Sasuke die Maske nun langsam herunterzog, verbarg sich doch hinter ihr auch das Sharingan-Auge für das er so bekannt war. Er hielt es jedoch geschlossen wie die meiste Zeit unter der Maske. Sasuke zog die Maske bis unter sein Kinn und war damit, absurderweise kam Kakashi dieser Gedanke gerade, der erste seiner Schüler, der sein Gesicht sah. Er hatte sich so sehr an diese Maske gewöhnt, dass er sie eigentlich immer trug, selbst im Schlaf oder im öffentlichen Bad. Diese Marotte hatte ihm schon viele schiefe Blicke beschert doch im Laufe der Jahre hatten sich die Menschen um ihn herum daran gewöhnt und irgendwann kannte ihn einfach gar keiner mehr ohne diese Maske, die er immerhin schon eine ganze Weile trug. Und wie sich herausstellte, ließ sich darunter sowohl sein geschenktes Auge als auch die darüber verlaufende Narbe hervorragend darunter verstecken.

Er riss sich aus seinen Gedanken und rief sich zur Ordnung. Das war nun wirklich nicht der richtige Moment sich über solche Dinge den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Dazu hatte er zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt immer noch genug Zeit, vorausgesetzt, er überlebte die mögliche Auseinandersetzung, wovon er allerdings ausging – schon allein, weil er viel mögliche Verstärkung im Umkreis hatte.

„So sehen Sie also aus." Sasuke betrachtete das Gesicht des weißhaarigen Jonin eindringlich. Sie hatten sich damals abstruse Möglichkeiten ausgemalt, was alles hinter dieser Maske verborgen liegen konnte, doch wie sich herausstellte, gab es da gar nichts zu verbergen. Die Narbe und das Sharingan-Auge kannte er ja bereits. Keine wulstigen Lippen oder Hasenzähne. Ob Naruto und Sakura das auch wussten? Oder war Kakashis Gesicht für die beiden noch immer ein ungelöstes Rätsel? Die Andeutung eines Lächeln bahnte sich ihren Weg auf Sasukes Gesicht. Die Frage, was sich hinter dem dünnen schwarzen Stoff dieser Maske verbarg, hatte ihm auch und vor allem nachdem er Konohagakure verlassen hatte, so manch schlaflose Nacht beschert und er war froh, das Geheimnis endlich gelöst zu haben, ahnte er doch, dass es seinem Geist Ruhe schenken würde.


End file.
